renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermes-class Frigate
Hermes Class: Frigate Operators: TOG Mass: 677,491 tons Cost: 3,962,162,454 talents Engines: (63,000 Total Power) :Right Engine Rating (21,000) :Center Engine Rating (21,000) :Left Engine Rating (21,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::B Spinal Mount (F) ::10 15/15 (F) ::10 22.5/15 ® ::10 22.5/15 (L) ::10 15/15 (A) ::Type E Missile System (3 Shots at 150 Points) Fighters: 48 (two Flights) at 300 tons Small Craft: 5 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 690 Passengers: 100 Marines: 200 Extras: Thrust Option Overview The Hermes-class warship, designed in 6821, was intended to help TOG's operational command counter Renegade hit-and-run raids. The Renegades, using high-thrust ships, were penetrating behind TOG lines to cause major damage. Production of the Hermes addressed the problem because it was designed with speed in mind. Able to accelerate as fast as many destroyers, the Hermes also carries impressive weaponry for its class. Especially of note are its Type B spinal mount and its massive missile-delivery system, which rivals those on many cruisers and battleships. Both the armor and shields on the Hermes are good. The bay lasers are the real weakness of the Hermes, with four popgun bays that serve no purpose. The Hermes is used as the center for mobile, fast-response squadrons. These units, usually consisting of one or two Hermes-class ships and four to six destroyers, often respond to crisis situations or to Renegade raids, duties they perform well. Capabilities Early in 6821, the TOG Strategy and Operations Group put out a request for a new ship to counter Renegade deep raids. Among the several companies that submitted design proposals, the Urudine Shipyards won the competition. Urudine proposed a frigate with the acceleration of a destroyer and radical weaponry, all for a very reasonable price. The TOG military ordered the construction of several prototypes. Two years later, the Hermes floated out of its space dock. The Hermes-class is one of the fastest accelerating frigates in any navy. Equipped with three large engines, the Hermes can obtain the same acceleration as most destroyers without significant reduction in the frigate's weaponry. The Hermes is built around a Type B mass-driver system, with a range of more than 400 kilometers and the ability to ravage most smaller opponents. The Hermes' bay weaponry is weak, with only four 10-gun bays. The most noteworthy item on the Hermes is the Urudine 1000 missile system. Designed for the Hermes, this system has twice the launch rate and nearly three times the accuracy of normal missile systems, giving the Hermes effective missile power equal to that of the largest cruisers and battleships. The large magazines also give the Hermes as much staying power as possible.APPENDIX XXII: The Dreaded Missile System “E” and other Missile Musings Trials and shakedown of the Hermes took nearly three years, after which production began in earnest in 6824. By 6826, the Hermes was being posted to operational fleets. In late 6828, the Hermes-class saw its first combat when TOG intelligence picked up a T-Doppler trace of a Renegade force heading for the Dunedin system in Pembroke County. TOG Fleet Command dispatched a rapid response task force consisting of two Hermes frigates and three Serpens destroyers to the system. When the Renegade forces arrived in system, they headed for a VLCA station and a large crystal-processing facility. Disgorging fighters to act as a screen, the TOG task force closed in for combat. Seeing their objective heavily guarded, the Renegades attempted to outrace the enemy, as usual. Instead, the TOG ships continued to close the gap even as the Renegade commander continued to accelerate at maximum emergency speed. At about 1,000 kilometers, the Hermes Class ships launched a devastating missile barrage, seriously damaging two Renegade destroyers and crippling two other destroyers and two frigates. The TOG ships moved in to finish off the remaining Renegade ships, taking only light damage in the process. TOG has recently begun to imitate the Commonwealth's use of fast frigates like the Hermes for deep-penetration, hit-and-run raids. Much to the Commonwealth's dismay, they have had to pull back many valuable ships to guard against these threats, ships they would prefer to use to perform their own raids. Deployment Only recently entering TOG service, the Hermes-class is one of the most desirable ships in the TOG inventory. The vast majority of the class has been assigned to guard against Renegade hit-and-run raids or to perform their own raids. Because of the Hermes' relatively weak bay weapons, few have been assigned to fleet operations. Some reports indicate, however, that the Hermes occasionally acts as escort for Mars-class battlecruisers. Gallery RL_Leviathan_Capital_Ship_Briefing_cover.jpg|''Hermes''-class frigate on cover Notes and References Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Frigates